Draki
Draki are a species of creature descendant of dragons, with the ability to appear as humans, which has allowed them to survive in a world dominated by humans. It is believed that they were initially Draki for the majority of the time, manifesting as humans, but now appear as humans, manifesting as draki at will or in times of great stress. Social animals, Draki live in prides, traditionally with a patriarchal lead. Types of Draki Different species of Draki have different abilities. Some of the known species and their abilities are as follows; Earth Draki Earth Draki can manipulate earth and stone. In their draki form, they are glimmering bronze. Fire Draki Fire Draki can breathe fire. In draki form, they are fiery gold. Fire Draki are incredibly rare. Jacinda Jones is the only known fire Draki as of late. Gray Draki Gray Draki are strong and presumably fast. They are taller than Onyx Draki. When they manifest, their eyes turn pewter. In draki form, they are stale gray like liquid steel. They are able to flip their scales up which have sharp-edged discs perpendicular to their massive body. Their scales are also hard and easy to be pierced. Hypnos Draki Hypnos Draki can control the minds of others. They can get into people's heads and whisper into ears, influencing their actions. They can also mesmerize, planting lies in a human's head. Does not affect other Draki. Onyx Draki Onyx Draki are very strong and usually male (all know Onyx Draki are male). Onyx Draki are the best fighters and it's in their very essence to kill. When they manifest, their eyes turn purple. In their draki form, they are iridescent black and purple that blend well into the night. Phaser Draki Phaser Draki are unknown, but they presumably can phase through objects. Shader Draki Shader Draki create magical fog with various properties including sleep-inducing and memory manipulation. Does not affect other Draki. When they manifest, their hair turns pearlescent white and their eyes turn steel-gray. In their draki form, they are a pearly white with gossamer wings that twinkle like sheets of glinting ice. Shader Draki are also incredibly rare. Nidia and Tamra are so far the only known shader Draki’s. They are not as rare as fire Draki, but still very rare. Verda Draki Verda Draki are knowledgeable of herbology and great cooks. They make the medicines and poultices used to heal the other Draki. Visiocrypter Draki They can turn themselves invisible. When they manifest, their hair turns a sandy color with eyes to match. In their draki form, they are dull tan. Water Draki Water Draki can grow gills instantly when submerged in water. They can remain submerged forever, if they choose to. When they manifest, their hair turns black with streaks of blue and their eyes are a blue-black color. In their draki form, they are iridescent blue with wings of pink. Known Draki *Jacinda *Azure *Cassian *Severin *Nidia *Magnus † *Zara (formerly) *Tamra *Miram † *Jabel *Lia *Roc *Deghan Trivia *In more recent years a growing number of Draki offspring have not manifested a Draki form at all. *In historical terms, Draki Prides are tribal and generally do not work together, more often going to war with each other. Category:Draki